The embodiments herein relate generally to password security, and more particularly to enhancing the strength and security of passwords by altering the appearance of passwords.
Password security is a matter of great importance for most individuals, companies, organizations, government agencies, and any groups or entities that deal with sensitive data (hereafter referred to as “password users” or “users”). Passwords that are weak are easily cracked using any of several known techniques. When passwords are cracked sensitive information is often compromised. Thus, users typically seek to increase password strength. One way to increase password strength is to increase the number of alphanumeric characters, punctuation marks, and other keyboard symbols (hereafter referred to collectively as “password tokens”) used in the overall password. Passwords can be case-based (i.e., uppercase, lowercase) which requires a user to input combinations of keyboard keys (i.e., shift+the alphabetical character) in order to input some of the password tokens. Although password strength can be increased by using different cases and increasing the overall number of tokens in the password, most users prefer to use fewer password tokens for ease of use and in order to be able to remember the password when needed. For example, a password that includes 100 tokens, some of mixed case, is both difficult to remember and is cumbersome to use, because it is easy to mistype one or two of the tokens. Taken as a whole, users generally rely on passwords of phrases, names, dates, times, and other such items that do not have any particular significance to the general public, but which have memorable significance in the mind of the user. Thus, many users rely on short passwords, despite the reduced security provided. This is a problem for anyone who maintains the confidence and privacy password-protected information.
In response, there currently exist many requirements and restrictions on passwords that are designed to help increase the security of passwords. These requirements and restrictions vary from website-to-website, computer-to-computer, and device-to-device. The result is that each user must create multiple passwords in order to meet the requirements of each website, computer, and/or device. This makes it difficult for the user to remember the passwords themselves, as well as which password is for which website, computer or device.
Therefore, what is needed is a program that can be integrated into existing login systems and which allows users to create complex, highly secure passwords using memorable text in a rich format, thereby increasing password security.